The Making of Kurokami Medaka's Successor
The 94th Suggestion: The Making of Kurokami Medaka's Successor (黒神めだかの後継者作り, Kurokami Medaka no Kōkeisha-zukuri) is the ninety-fourth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Zenkichi and Kouki are walking towards the school exit, to meet with the middle schoolers interested in enrolling in Hakoniwa Academy. Zenkichi expresses his surprise about Medaka's plan to recruit the next generation of outstanding human beings, AKA Medaka's successor. As Akune and Zenkichi joke about how it took 6 months to the staff positions, they meet a giant crowd of middle schoolers. Kikaijima walks up and says there are 632 middle schoolers in the crowd. Zenkichi points out that Medaka cannot accept that much people and Akune points out there are talented students in the mix including "Chief People" Tatarou and "Picaresque" Kuromi. Kumagawa walks with Medaka behind them and says that those talented ones are just the minority, the majority of the crowd is ordinary middle schoolers.While Kikaijima says that people are looking at Akune, Zenkichi complains that Kumagawa went back to his regular uniform (though Medaka is fine with it, because it's black). In his head, Zenkichi is amazed how Medaka and Kumagawa is finding common ground to work together with. Medaka thinks the crowd is good but there is too much people so she is going to tell half of them that they don't stand a chance. Kumagawa stops her and says that this should be his job because he is use to being hated. Kumagawa draws the attention and yells " Good morning to all the minor characters!" With those words, 600 people fall to the floor from heartbreak. Kumagawa continues his onslaught until Medaka kicks him in the face, asking if he is a idiot. Kumagawa says that he held back and points. Medaka does not believe there are survivors though because Kumagawa's Minus is too strong for any middle schooler to stand up against it. To where Kumagawa was pointing, there stands 5 figures in a sea of bodies, unfazed. Later on, Zenkichi scorns Kumagawa for being so tactless. Akune is relieved that HItomi treated the heartbroken roleless background characters. Zenkichi finds that 5 is too little people to become successors but Kikaijima says that they will do the selection over and over, being grateful for the numbers they have. Suddenly a voice agrees with her, Najimi Ajimu, sitting on top of Zenkichi. Zenkichi shouts to her that they will overcome any obstacle she puts in their path and Ajimu instead, commends them for their smart retaliation. However she says, making Medaka's successor is the same as making a perferct human; the objective of the Flask Plan. Each generation can protect the school for 3 years, and the next will protect the school for 3 years, and so on. Ajimu compliments that this system can protect the school for eternity from someone like her. Zenkichi tries "Parasite Seeing" against her but she shrugs it off, saying that her skill " Standing Ovation" counters "Parasite Seeing." She will not ask for the skill back as long as she collects the interest though. Zenkichi, while still under the weight of Ajimu, says that they shouldn't lump Medaka with the Flask Plan. Ajimu says that in those 5 candidate middle school students, there is a Not Equal spy. She challenges the Council to find the spy, or else they will be training the person into successor of the Flask Plan. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Mogana Kikaijima #'Tatarou Kamoike' #'Yuimu Hagoromo' #'Shouki Soo' #'Kuromi Arouta' #Misogi Kumagawa #Medaka Kurokami #'Shori Wanizuka' #'Ima Takarabe' #'Tsugiha Yojirou' #'Kiki Kikitsu' #'Suishou Kibougaoka' #Najimi Ajimu #Hanten Shiranui Category:Chapters